


on the skin

by noemiharpia



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Cute Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Depressed Luke, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Loves Niall, Everyone Needs A Hug, Famous 5 Seconds of Summer, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings Friendship, Michael Clifford Loves Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings Smut, Past Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Luke, but zayn is a coward, calum is good friend, flower fern night, love predictions, noc świętojańska, odrobina słowiańskiego folkloru, sobótka, soulmates niall horan/zayn malik, young blood promo
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Czasami odpowiedź jest tak prosta, że wcale nie bierzemy jej pod uwagę.albo:Bratnie dusze naprawdę istnieją, ale mało kto w to jeszcze wierzy. Michael wypowiadając życzenie w noc przesilenia letniego powoduje dużo zamieszania w zespole...





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Witam nielicznych, zbłąkanych czytelników! :)  
> Ostatnio mam słabość do ich muzyki i pomyślałam dlaczego by nie napisać czegoś krótkiego i aż do bólu słodkiego... z tą słodyczą nie do końca mi wyszło, bo wkradło mi się sporo angstu. 
> 
> Co trzeba wiedzieć:  
> \- FF luźno powiązane z obrzędami nocy świętojańskiej. Od tego momentu w zasadzie rusza dopiero cała machineria z Bratnimi Duszami. Życzenie, które wypowiada Mike jest jakby takim detonatorem.  
> \- Od tego momentu tworzy się pewnego rodzaju połączenie - to, co jeden z nich narysuje na swojej skórze pojawia się na ciele tego drugiego.

Czasami warto wiedzieć jakie mamy święto każdego dnia roku, żeby nie dać się zaskoczyć. Jeśli nie ma się dobrej pamięci do dat, to idealnym rozwiązaniem jest zerknięcie na jakąś stronkę internetową związaną z dziwacznymi świętami z całego globu. Luke Hemmings przekonał się o tym w bardzo nietypowych okolicznościach...

 

_*Szaleją serca, oczy płoną_   
_Dziwne zapachy nozdrza chłoną._   
_Z ciemności nas wybawi._

_Płoną ogniska, harfy grają_   
_Na wodę wianki już puszczają._   
_Na wróżbę, dla miłego..._

_Dymy ziołami pachną ostro_   
_Ogień mi bratem, a noc siostrą_   
_A miłość dla każdego._


	2. Rozdział 1. Rysunki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To moje pierwsze opowiadanie z 5sos i wciąż czuję się nieco niepewnie z pisaniem o nich. 
> 
> Pewne fakty mogą się nie zgadzać, jak na przykład imiona stylistek (nawet nie wiem czy takowe mają... ale cicho sza...) czy miejsca w których przebiega trasa. Nie chce mi się aż tak dokładnie tego sprawdzać... ale jak dla mnie ważniejsze jest dokładniejsze opisanie tego, co dzieje się między nimi niż sprawdzanie na każdym kroku takich detali
> 
> Tak na marginesie, to w tym fandomie podoba mi się, że jest takie zróżnicowanie w shipach (tak to się odmienia?) i to, że z każdym z nich jest trochę opowiadań. 
> 
> Nie mam jakiegoś konkretnego ulubionego. Jeśli jakieś ff mi się spodoba, czytam niezależnie od tego, którzy z nich akurat są w nim parą. Cóż poradzić - taka jestem ;)

pov. Luke

*******

Padnięci po koncercie szybko rozeszli się do swoich pokoi hotelowych i w trybie natychmiastowym zasnęli. Chociaż nie było jeszcze nawet dwudziestej pierwszej. Rzadko zdarzało się żeby koncert był po południu, a nie nocą. Jednak jest końcówka czerwca i z jakiejś tam okazji zagrali wcześniej. Luke tylko wzruszył ramionami, bo w sumie było mu to obojętne.

Blondyn obudził się i czuł, że wszystkie kości go bolą... no tak zasypianie w ubraniach i bez przykrywania, to zdecydowanie nie był dobry pomysł. Zwlekł się do łazienki i po ekstremalnie krótkim prysznicu oraz założeniu wygodniejszego, od obcisłych rurek dresu, zagrzebał się pod kołdrą. Jednak minęła godzina potem dwie, a on nadal nie mógł zasnąć. Zerknął na telefon i jeśli wierzyć cyferkom na wyświetlaczu, to zbliżała się czwarta nad ranem. Sięgnął po słuchawki, ale zamarł gdy zza ściany usłyszał głośny śmiech Michaela. Co ważniejsze sąsiedni pokój powinny zajmować ich stylistki, a nie Clifford... zmarszczył brwi w dezorientacji.

Mijały kolejne minuty, a on wciąż starał się utrzymać oczy zamknięte, a oddech równy. Ani jedno ani drugie mu się nie udało, bo cały czas w jego myślach obecny był ten farbowany idiota. Nie powinno go obchodzić, co kumpel z zespołu robił w środku nocy w pokoju stylistek... a jednak ta myśl była dla niego niewygodna. Coś jak za ciasne buty albo nowy aparat na zębach. Uwierała i przeszkadzała nie dając o sobie zapomnieć nawet na sekundę.

Kolejny chichot zza ściany sprawił, że usiadł i zacisnął pięści na pościeli. Zmusił się do pozostania w miejscu zamiast ruszenia do pokoju obok i urządzeniu awantury. Był tak cholernie zazdrosny i to uczucie pochłaniało go coraz bardziej.

_Wkurzało go, kiedy Ashton gadał z Cliffordem zbyt długo (jego zdaniem)._

_Miał ochotę udusić Caluma, gdy ten zasnął na ramieniu Michaela..._

Nie rozumiał samego siebie, bo przecież wszyscy byli przyjaciółmi i zarówno Ashton jaki Calum nie robili niczego złego. Jednak Luke miał wrażenie, jakby kradli czas, który Mike mógłby poświęcić jemu. Absurdalne i wcale nie wiedział skąd mu się to wzięło. Na samym początku nic takiego nie miało miejsca... tak na dobrą sprawę, to nie pamiętał w którym dokładnie jego odczucia się zmieniły.

Najgorsze było to, że zaczął być niemiły dla fanek, które tylko chciały zamienić kilka słów ze swoim idolem. Faktycznie niektóre z nich z chęcią zaciągnęłoby któregoś z nich do łóżka... jednak większość to po prostu zwykłe, fajne dziewczyny nie oczekujące niczego więcej niż zdjęcie, autograf i krótka wymiana zdań. On wszystkie traktował jak zagrożenie.

_Wygląda na to, że zaczynał świrować przez to, co czuł do Clifforda._

 

*****

Skupił się tak bardzo na swoich chaotycznych myślach, że nie zwrócił uwagi na dziwne swędzenie lewego przedramienia, które automatycznie zaczął drapać. Niestety to nie pomagało, a wręcz się nasilało. Dostał jakiegoś uczulenia czy, co do diabła?! Lekko przestraszony pognał do łazienki i aż zachłysnął się powietrzem. Skóra była zaczerwieniona od ciągłego pocierania. O wiele większym szokiem były jednak rysunki, ciągnące się od obojczyka, poprzez ramie aż do łokcia. Kilkanaście jakichś kółeczek i dziwnych szlaczków. Wielka uśmiechnięta gęba na jego ramieniu, która zamiast oczu miała krzyżyki. No i jedno zdanie: Chciałbym wiedzieć kim jesteś?

Przerażające było to, że on nie pamiętał tworzenia tych arcydzieł. Może któryś z chłopaków uznał, to za niezły dowcip? Miewali czasami durne pomysły, ale niby jak mieliby przeniknąć przez zamknięte drzwi? Skóra paliła go do tego stopnia, że to powoli zaczynało być nie do zniesienia. Odkręcił kran nad umywalką i kontakt z zimną wodą odrobinę złagodził dolegliwości. Przesunął opuszkami prawej dłoni po rysunkach, sprawdzając czy może atrament się rozmaże. Nic takiego się nie stało. Poczuł tylko, że w miejscach naznaczonych wzorami jego skóra była o wiele cieplejsza.

Bał się, że zaczynał naprawdę wariować. Nie miał pojęcia jaka choroba psychiczna objawia się zanikami pamięci, bo skoro nikt inny nie miał dostępu do pokoju, to on sam musiał to namalować... Nie chciał na to coś patrzeć dlatego czym prędzej ponownie spróbował, to z siebie zmyć, ale nic nie działało. Szorował mydłem i pumeksem, a gdy to nie pomogło sięgnął po krem do rąk. Pamiętał, że mama zawsze tak usuwała jego dziecięce tatuaże, ale te cholerne abstrakcje nadal dobrze się miały i nie wyblakły nawet o odcień. W końcu osunął się po płytkach i usiadł na podłodze. Zastanawiał się czy wezwać kogoś na pomoc, ale nie chciał ich niepokoić. No i pozostawało jeszcze jedno zasadnicze pytanie: Co stałoby się z nim gdyby, to faktycznie coś działo się z jego głową?

_Jeśli naprawdę miał halucynację..._

_Może jego skóra była czysta, a on to sobie uroił?_

_Co wtedy z nim zrobią?_

_Nafaszerują jakimiś prochami czy wyślą na terapię, a może od razu zostanie gdzieś zamknięty?_

 

Nie mógł zrobić tego chłopakom... nie kiedy byli w środku trasy koncertowej, która bez niego natychmiast zostałaby przerwana. Cokolwiek się z nim działo musiał, to opanować i ukrywać jeszcze przez półtorej miesiąca.


	3. Co z głowy, to...

pov. Michael

*******

Michael nie miał jakichś szczególnie ambitnych planów na ten wieczór. Niby było już lato, ale w Londynie nie było to zbyt odczuwalne. Temperatura w okolicach piętnastu stopni Celsjusza raczej nie wzbudzała u niego zbytniego entuzjazmu. Tak jak reszta zespołu większość przerwy spędził kursując pomiędzy Australią, a Los Angeles. Przywykł do ciepełka, a Anglia niestety mu tego nie dostarczyła. Wszystko co zamierzał zrobić, to zaszyć się w hotelu i pod żadnym pozorem nie zgadzać się na durne pomysły Caluma. Niech szlaja się po barach z Irwinem. Jak dla niego ta dwójka miała podobny poziom energii i temperament, a on czasami czuł się przy nich jak zmęczony życiem czterdziestolatek.

Jeśli tylko wystarczyłoby mu sił, to mógłby wpaść na chwilę do Hemmingsa i ten po kilkunastominutowym marudzeniu zgodziłby się z nim wypić piwo i obejrzeć jakieś kiczowate, niby śmieszne filmy. Potrzebował czegoś, co nie wymaga od niego nawet zbytniego myślenia. Musiał na chwilę odpocząć od tego wszystkiego, co znowu zaczynało się wokół nich dziać. Jednak wiedział, że jeśli zostaliby tylko we dwóch, to prędzej czy później skończyłoby się chrapiącym blondynem i nim wpatrującym się w tą żyrafę jak w jakiś ósmy cud świata.

Jakiś czas temu zorientował się, że Luke'a traktuje trochę inaczej niż pozostałą dwójkę przyjaciół. Był bardziej wyczulony na jego nastrój i samopoczucie. Na przykład, kiedy Calum mówił, że chce przerwę w próbie to Michael tylko na niego prychał i grał dalej, ale kiedy to samo stwierdzenie padało z ust Hemmo, to był pierwszym, który się z nim zgadzał. Wtedy Hood patrzył na niego tym szczenięcym, zdradzonym wzrokiem, a Michael udawał, że nie ma pojęcia, o co mu chodzi.

Ta i wiele podobnych sytuacji uświadomiły mu, że Luke był dla niego kimś więcej. Od zawsze miał niewielką obsesję na punkcie dyskretnego sprawdzania i pilnowania najmłodszego ze składu. To nie zmieniło się nawet po tym jak blondyn poszedł nieźle w górę i nabrał mięśni.

Nigdy nie kwestionował tego, że jest biseksualny. Nie. Tak było i nie zamierzał kłócić się ze swoją naturą. Ominął te wszystkie dylematy i rwanie sobie różnokolorowych włosów z głowy. Problem w tym, że nie chciał być tak banalny i przewidywalny i zakochiwać się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Komplikacją było też to, że żaden z chłopaków nie miał zielonego pojęcia o jego orientacji. Na początku nie był pewien, a potem nie chciał wyskakiwać z czymś takim, kiedy ich kariera dopiero ruszyła. Aktualnie nie miał kurwa pojęcia jak to powiedzieć... dlatego milczał.

Bał się jak diabli i zamiast załatwić sprawę raz, a porządnie on wciąż odkładał powiedzenie prawdy na bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość.

*******

Ostatecznie nie dotarł do Luke'a, bo zatrzymał się o pokój wcześniej. Słychać było stamtąd głośne śmiechy i muzykę w tle. Wydawało mu się, że ich stylistka Lisa, dźwiękowiec Max i jego dziewczyna. Niewiele myśląc złapał za klamkę i zajrzał do środka. Błąd.

Po dwóch godzinach wciąż siedział z tymi lekko podchmielonymi ludźmi, samemu będąc niezbyt trzeźwym. Dziwne, bo zazwyczaj miał mocniejszą głowę... ale może to przez to, że był tak wykończony. Oczywiście fakt, że polewali mu tak zwane karniaki też raczej nie pomógł.

\- Coś ty taki milczący Clifford? - Zakpił Max, a Jen wpatrywała się w niego uważnie.

\- Jakoś tak... chyba jednak w końcu zmęczenie mnie dogoniło.

\- To znak, że pora się napić!

\- Może jednak wystarczy na dzisiaj?

\- Oj nie! Szczególnie nie dzisiaj - dodała Lisa z jakimś takim podstępnym uśmieszkiem.

\- A to niby czemu?

\- Przesilenie letnie? Mówi wam to coś? Ogniska, wianki, picie i tańce do rana?

\- Gdzie ty chcesz rozpalić ognisko? Na środku dywanu czy może na balkonie? - Michael przewrócił oczami, bo najwyraźniej ich stylistce brakowało piątej klepki... cóż takie wnioski można też było wyciągnąć z tego, że wytrzymała z nimi tyle czasu. Świr najlepiej czuje się wśród swoich. On i cała reszta zespołu często sprawiali wrażenie niezrównoważonych, a co najmniej lekko rozchwianych emocjonalnie.

\- Daj spokój to tylko zabawa... i bardziej liczą się symbole. No proszę was... czytałam ostatnio o tym i wydało się to całkiem fajne! - zapewniła, machając im przed oczami telefonem. Od samych prób dojrzenia tego co znajduje się na ekranie smartphona zakręciło mu się w głowie.

\- Nieee, nie rób szczenięcych oczek! Ani się waż!

\- Mikey no weź? Jen? Max?

\- A niech cię... To co mamy robić?

\- Zapalić - mruknęła wyciągając dwa skręty - i się napić.

\- To nie różni się niczym od tego, co robiliśmy wcześniej - mruknął Mike, wywracając oczami

\- Cierpliwości.


	4. Pomysł, most i wianki

pov. Michael

 

*******

Może na początku nie zauważyli różnicy, ale i więcej alkoholu krążyło w ich organizmach, to tym więcej głupich pomysłów mieli. Skakali przez stos poduszek i tańczyli dookoła nich. Cóż skoro nie ma się ogniska trzeba improwizować...

\- Wiem! Zrobimy te wianki...

\- Ale ja już nie muszę - Mruknęła Jen śpiąco, a jej chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Obrzydliwie, szczęśliwi zakochani - zaśmiała się blondynka, a tamta dwójka tylko jeszcze bardziej się wyszczerzyła.

\- Michael Clifford, ale ty ze mną idziesz! - dźgnęła go palcem w czoło i to wcale nie delikatnie. Zastanawiał się czy odmówienie jej w ogóle wchodzi w grę.

\- Nie chce mi się już Lisa...

\- Idziemy.

-Zresztą gdzie ty chcesz je wrzucić? Do wanny czy może do kibla?

\- Chłopie jesteśmy w Londynie tu jest wody pod dostatkiem. - Pokonany takimi argumentami Clifford nie miał wyjścia. Zresztą jej lepiej nie podskakiwać w końcu to ona najczęściej zajmowała się jego bezcennymi ubraniami. Zawsze mogłaby zgubić kilka jego ulubionych koszulek i nikt nie udowodniłby, że to specjalnie.

*******

Godzinę później siedzieli już w taksówce z dziwnymi konstrukcjami zrobionych z hotelowych kwiatów. Clifford wpadł na pomysł dodania do tego osobliwego czegoś odrobiny swoich włosów i jedną z bransoletek. Niech nikt go nie ocenia, okay? Trzecia w nocy i stan wskazujący na spożycie nikomu nie dodałyby rozsądku ani inteligencji. Wreszcie znaleźli się na Millenium Bridge i mogli zostawić tam swoje okropieństwa.

\- Na trzy? - zapytał

\- Jasne.

Taksówkarz patrzył na nich z odległości kilku metrów jak na kompletnych wariatów, ale zapłacili mu sporo, jak na kilkunastominutowy kurs, więc nie narzekał tylko grzecznie zawiózł ich na najbliższy most i obserwował rozwój wydarzeń. Chyba myślał, że będą próbowali skakać...W takim razie musiał się mocno rozczarować. Nie będzie światowego newsa...

\- Raz

\- Dwa

\- Trzy!

Niestety Lisa za słabo związała końce i jej wróżba rozpadła się w powietrzu na kilka części.

\- Auć... no widać nie jest mi pisane znalezienie faceta. - mruknęła cicho - Może to dobrze. Przynajmniej na razie, jeszcze by mi odbiło i zamieniłabym się w siedzącą w domu kurę domową, a świat jest taki zajebisty!

\- Wiesz... ja chyba bym chciał. - Michael nie miał pojęcia, co go naszło na zwierzenia i to jeszcze w takich dziwacznych okolicznościach.

\- Co konkretnie byś chciał Mikey? Być kurą domową czy mieć taką kurę domową?

\- Ani jedno, ani drugie - pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się cicho z jej toku rozumowania - Chciałbym znaleźć swoją bratnią duszę. - Mruknął wpatrując się w wodę i światła miasta. Wychodziło na to, że po pijaku zamieniał się w niezłego poetę... Gdyby, któryś z chłopaków, to usłyszał nabijaliby się z niego przez następny tydzień. Od razu przed oczami pojawił mu się obraz pewnego blondyna, ale to nie możliwe żeby Luke kiedykolwiek...

\- Napisz to! - wykrzyknęła dziewczyna - Na ręce... albo daj ja napisze!

\- Co? - zapytał zdezorientowany i odskoczył kiedy poczuł na przedramieniu końcówkę długopisu - Spadaj

\- Mike, no!

\- To też jakiś wyczytany zwyczaj? - westchnął, poddając się. Z tą kobietą było już tak, że po prostu łatwiej było odpuścić i pozwolić jej zrobić, co chce inaczej będzie ci smęcić za uchem przez kolejne kilka godzin. A następnego dnia zabijać spojrzeniem...

\- No i gotowe! - zawołała po jakichś pięciu minutach

\- I co poczułaś się jak picasso?

\- Lepiej.

\- I co niby ta dziwna uśmiechnięta gęba z krzyżykami zamiast oczu ma mi pomóc kogoś oczarować? - zakpił

\- To przecież twoja podobizna! - wyszczerzyła się i pociągnęła go w stronę taksówki - Ale nie zapomnij jutro przyglądać się wszystkim mijanym ludziom, bo według legendy, to co jest narysowane na twoim ciele pojawi się też na ciele twojej drugiej polówki.

\- To... dziwne nawet jak na ciebie. Gdzieś ty to do cholery znalazła?

\- Nieważne. - ucięła - No i nie zmywaj tego dzisiaj

\- To mam się przestać myć?!

\- Jakbyś nigdy wcześniej nie ominął żadnego prysznica... nie mówię, że masz tydzień chodzić brudny... tylko powiedzmy kilka godzin?

\- Wariatka


	5. Zawsze długie rękawy...

_pov. Luke_

*******

Mieli kilka dni przerwy, ale zbyt mało by opłacało im się wracać do LA. O wizycie u rodzin mogli póki co najwyżej pomarzyć. Więcej z tych trzech dni spędziliby w samolotach i na lotniskach, niż faktycznie odpoczywając. Dlatego zatrzymali się na dłużej w Anglii. Jedyne co zmienili, to hotel. W ostatnim pojawiło się już kilka pomysłowych fanek, które próbowały od obsługi dowiedzieć się, które pokoje zajmują ich idole.

Minęło też dwa dni, odkąd Luke zauważył dziwne rysunki na swoim ciele. Teraz zostało po nich tylko wspomnienie i zaczynał żałować, że nie zrobił im zdjęcia. Był niemal pewny, że to były jakieś przewidzenia. Gdy wtedy zasypiał, to wciąż zdobiły jego rękę, ale rano nie został po nich nawet ślad. Jednak wciąż pozostawała odrobina niepewności...

*******

Luke nie planował opuszczać swojego pokoju. Przynajmniej nie pierwszego dnia przerwy. Zamierzał odespać zmęczenie ostatnich tygodni i chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, że prawdopodobnie coś dziwnego dzieje się z jego mózgiem. W show biznesie nie brakowało młodych zdolnych, którzy nie radzili sobie z presją i brakiem prywatności. Nie byłby pierwszym, któremu nieco odbiło.

Chciał na kilka godzin odizolować się od reszty świata... od samego siebie też musiał odpocząć. A na to najlepszym sposobem był sen. Szczególnie, że londyńska pogoda wcale nie zachęcała do wyściubiania choćby nosa na zewnątrz. Co prawda nie lało jak z cebra, ale cały czas siąpił taki drobniutki deszczyk, a w dodatku temperatura spadła jeszcze o kilka stopni. Dlatego nie chciało mu się nawet podnosić z łóżka. I wszystko szło dobrze aż do wieczora, gdy ktoś zaczął zawzięcie dobijać się do drzwi. Z początku nie reagował, mając nadzieję, że ktokolwiek to by był, to znudzi mu się czekanie albo poprawnie odczyta jego milczenie jako: "spieprzaj".

Niestety osobnik był wyjątkowo wytrwały, upierdliwy lub po prosu był Calumem. Z sapnięciem zwlekł się z łóżka i już miał podejść do drzwi, kiedy zauważył kolejne dziwne wzory na swojej lewej ręce. Tym razem od nadgarstka aż do łokcia. Nawet nie miał czasu się im dokładniej przyjrzeć, bo łomotanie w drzwi stało się głośniejsze. Narzucił na siebie leżącą obok fotela bluzę i przecierając wciąż sklejone od snu oczy, otworzył drzwi.

\- Ileż można czekać?! - fuknął wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony i wkurzony Hood - Coś ty robił, że otwarcie drzwi zajęło ci dziesięć minut.

\- Spałeeeem - Luke mruknął niewyraźnie. Na potwierdzenie swoich słów ziewnął przeciągle i spojrzał tęsknie w stronę rozkopanej pościeli.

\- Po co ja w ogóle pytałem? - wymamrotał pod nosem Calum, ale raczej nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi - Idziemy coś zjeść i wypić jakieś piwo.

\- Nie chce mi się za bardzo dzisiaj nigdzie wychodzić...

\- A czy ci się wydaje, że masz jakieś wyjście Hemmings? - zapytał przyjaciel unosząc brwi w zdziwieniu, a kiedy Luke pokiwał głową, parsknął śmiechem - To źle ci się wydaje.

\- Cal...

\- Nie, Lukas. Czy ty w ogóle widziałeś dzisiaj swoje odbicie? Wyglądasz jakbyś wyszedł prosto z planu jakiegoś horroru. Wiesz te twoje przekrwione oczyska są trochę straszne.

\- Hm... dzięki. Tym bardziej nigdzie nie idę - może i zachowywał się jak dziecko specjalnej troski, ale naprawdę jedyne czego chciał to pozostanie w tych bezpiecznych czterech ścianach. Coś musiało być widoczne w jego postawie, bo Hood przyjrzał mu się dokładniej.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał - Wiesz... niby jesteś zawsze mniej wyrywny do jakichś wypadów niż ja, ale zazwyczaj nie zachowujesz się jak wystraszony pięciolatek.

\- Twoje porównania, dotyczące mojej osoby nigdy nie przestaną mnie zaskakiwać i odrobinę dołować. - westchnął pokonany - A nie moglibyśmy zamówić czegoś z hotelowej restauracji?

\- Może i moglibyśmy... o ile to ja będę mógł wybrać - zgodził się Calum. Nie zapytał czy zadzwonić po Michaela i Ashtona, tylko od razu włączył telewizor. Luke już od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewał, że Hood wiedział o nim więcej niż przyznawał. Nie zdecydował jeszcze czy ma się z tego powodu cieszyć czy być przerażonym. Calum szukał czegoś, co mogliby obejrzeć podczas jedzenia i w końcu zatrzymał się na kanale, na którym za chwilę miał się zacząć jakiś film katastroficzny, coś o tornadach. Hemmings nie bardzo zwracał na to uwagę. Bardziej zajmowało go to, jak zacząć tą rozmowę tak by nie być zbyt oczywistym. Zdecydowanie nie był dobry w tego typu rzeczach. Aż skręcało go na myśl, że miałby przyznać na głos, to że czuje coś do Michaela.

\- Luke, co ty masz na nodze? - zapytał niespodziewanie Hood, wskazując na jego lewą stopę. A Luke aż bał się spojrzeć.

Tak jak się spodziewał - Jego kostka i kawałek skóry nad nią były wymazane niebieskim tuszem. Rysunek nie przedstawiał niczego konkretnego. Był tylko kłębkiem różnych linii.

\- Ummm - jęknął i czuł jak jego uszy się nagrzewają, co oznaczało, że pewnie był już czerwony jak diabli. - Próbowałem coś napisać, ale moja wena najwyraźniej nie lubi angielskiego powietrza, bo za cholerę mi nie szło... no i tak jakoś samo... nawet nie wiem kiedy dokładnie. - plątał się

\- Chyba wiem o co ci chodzi. Taki odruch... - przytaknął Calum - Tylko może następnym razem maż po kartce?

\- Jasne - prychnął

Obiecał sobie, że następnym razem dokładnie się obejrzy zanim pokaże się któremuś z przyjaciół z odsłoniętą skórą. _Zawsze długie rękawy i spodnie na tyłku..._

**Author's Note:**

> * fragment ludowej piosenki :)


End file.
